<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy by Hyrulehearts1123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764285">Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123'>Hyrulehearts1123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And I want fluff, But I do what I want, Fluff, Flufftober, Gabriel and Sam are adorable, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, super short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyrulehearts1123/pseuds/Hyrulehearts1123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has the best mate, who is more than willing to get him candy from the store while he slept all day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flufftober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sageclover61 and I decided we need more fluff in our lives, so we're gonna make more fluff. And so, have some soft, fluffy drabbles, while we try to cope with the nightmare that is real life.</p><p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Gabriel shuffled out of the room he shared with Sam, a blanket draped across his shoulders,  the fabric dragging on the ground behind him like a cape as he stumbled into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d vaguely remembered Sam trying to tell him that he was going to the store, but he’d been so tired, and had wanted to sleep, so he’d mostly ignored it. But he could hear the rustling of plastic bags, (a necessary evil, when one was buying enough groceries to fully supply a bunker that would outlast a nuclear apocalypse), so he guessed that he hadn’t imagined it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entry into the kitchen was far from graceful, as he barely managed to keep from tripping over the edge of the blanket, but luckily enough, Sam was there to catch him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Gabe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel mumbled a greeting, smooshing his face into Sam’s chest, happy that his mate was home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed, running a hand through Gabriel’s hair. “I grabbed you a surprise from the store, but I guess you’re too tired for it…” he trailed off, and Gabriel was immediately moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m awake, I promise!” He pulled back, the blanket falling away from his shoulders at the force of his movement. “What did you get me? A dog? A </span>
  <em>
    <span>platypus</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was laughing even harder, as he turned to dig through one of the bags that was left on the countertop. “I don’t even think they sell those at the grocery store, Gabe.” After a little more digging, he turned around, a small, familiar package in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sam, you didn’t!” Gabe grinned, throwing his arms around Sam’s neck, kissing his mate fiercely. His mate was so sweet, so thoughtful, that he’d bought him his favorite candy while at the store. “I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he swore, and Sam chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Gabe.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>